Bramblestar's Death
by Phoenixflame of Thunderclan
Summary: LIGHTCLAN CHALLENGE: DEATH SENTENCE Bramblestar has been leader for many moons. Now, he is down to his last life. When he goes to the Moonpool to speak with his ancestors, what will he find? Because it's not guidance...


Bramblestar prowled through the dense undergrowth of Thunderclan territory. It was the height of Greenleaf, when it was his job to make the clan fat off of the rich offerings of the forest. He opened his mouth slightly to catch the scent of prey. The smell of rabbit was heavy in the air, and after a few seconds, saw his next catch. I young cottontail rabbit nibbling at a tall blade of grass. He crouched into position, and pounced. He came back into camp, the rabbit dangling from his mouth.

"Welcome home, Bramblestar," a ginger warrior purred. It was his mate and deputy, Squirrelflight.

"It's nice to be home. How have Firepaw and Spottedpaw been?"

She purred even louder. "Firepaw is as strong as his father. And Spottedpaw seems that she has quite the paw for herbs."

"Has Jayfeather made her as grouchy as him yet?"

"Let's hope she ends the line of grouchy medicine cat. Jayfeather got it from my sister," she let out another purr of amusement. "Leafpool got it from Cinderpelt," she twitched her ears towards Cinderheart, the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt got it from Yellowfang, and Yellow fang got it from being in Shadowclan."

"She is a very sweet cat. Let's hope no more crotchety medicine cat!"

He licked Squirrelflight's soft head, wishing he could bury his face in her flank, and forget everything. For there was one crucial thing he wanted to forget. He was on his last life. From the fact that Squirrelflight's gaze darkened, she could sense what he was thinking.

"Bramblestar, you know as well as I do that I plan to keep you here a little longer," she sighed. Then her gaze brightened. "Guess what Jayfeather told me while you were hunting!"

"What did he tell you?"

"I'm expecting kits!"

Bramblestar purred. "You are? That's great! Does Firepaw or Spottedpaw know yet?"

"No, but, well, I think Jayfeather told Spottedpaw."

"Does he know how many?"

"No, it's far to early to tell. Should I continue warrior duties? Or go to the nursery?"

"I think you should know. Your the one with the kits, not me! You should stop warrior duties when you feel the need."

"Okay, sounds good." And as she began to walk away she stopped and whispered, "I'm glad we got back together. When we where apart, it felt like something took a great big piece of me away."

He rubbed his cheek against her's. "Me to, without you, I was lost."

Her gaze drifted to Leafpool. "Was it all because of them?" she asked.

He knew she meant Leafpool and her forbidden kits. When Hollyleaf had revealed the secret that Leafpool had a mate, Crowfeather, and her kits were, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, it threatened to take away they're relationship forever.

"No. It was because of me. It always was."

She stared at him for a few more seconds, her eyes glimmering with love, until she walked away. Without paying any attention, he found himself walking towards the elder's den. He would speak with Graystripe and Sandstorm, he decided.

"Come in, come in!" Graystripe welcomed.

"Who is it?" Sandstorm meowed.

She was the eldest cat in the clan since Mousefur was killed in the Great Battle, and Dustpelt died driving a horde of badgers out of Shadowclan territory. Another voice drifted from the den. "And there was this fox den see, oh, Bramblestar, come to hear the story?" In front of him was a matted old tom, Purdy, the former loner. In front of Purdy sat Firepaw and Spottedpaw, named for Firestar and Spottedleaf, both who died in the great battle.

He looked at the two apprentices, his son and daughter. "I think Hollytail and Fernpelt were looking for you two."

At that moment, Hollytail came out from the warriors den and headed towards them. "Is Fire-oh, I see they're here. Come on you two, Fernpelt's waiting for you outside the training hollow."

"Oh, okay, bye Purdy!" Spottedpaw meowed, rushing toward the grassy clearing that the apprentices trained.

"Okay, what do you want Bramblestar? And don't say you want to listen to one of Purdy's endless stories," she glanced at the elder, now snoozing while sitting up. "Cause I won't believe you!"

"I'm going to the Moonpool," he announced, not realizing that he'd made the decision until after he said that.

"And you told me why?"

"Because I want you to take charge of the camp while I'm gone."

She let out a rasping laugh. "We're elders, we can't tell the others what to do."

"But your the eldest cat in the clan! I thing they respect you enough to listen. And if not, tell Lionblaze to put the ones who don't listen on moss gathering duty!"

"Okay, have a safe journey!"

As he left the hollow, Squirrelflight reappeared. "Where are you going Bramblestar?"

"To the Moonpool," he replied.

"Okay, be safe!"

"I'll try," he promised.

He climbed the ridge until the fresh air of the moorland blocked any other scents. He wouldn't have to cross Windclan territory to reach the Moonpool. As the night arrived, he padded closer to the starry pool. Suddenly, the scent of Windclan grew stronger, and he saw Kestrelflight coming to him. Behind him Ashfoot followed.

He dipped his head to the Windclan medicine cat and Deputy. "Greetings," he meowed.

They glanced warily at him, but didn't say anything. Bramblestar grunted. _Who made dirt in they're fresh-kill?_

When they got there, Kestrelflight came up, but Ashfoot hesitated.

Kestrelflight began to speak. "After the tragic death of Onestar, Windclan has been weak. I bring Ashfoot here today to make us strong again. Ashfoot, touch your nose to the pool, and lead us when needed."

Ashfoot stepped forward and did as his medicine cat directed. As she fell into sleep, Kestrelflight turned to him. "What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed.

"I have come to share with Starclan." He narrowed his eyes. "Why? Is that against the Warrior Code now?"

Kestrelflight snorted. "Just keep to your own dream, Bramblestar."

"Like I could go in others dreams if I really wanted to. Only Jayfeather could do that, and he can't any more!" he retorted.

"Your just like Firestar! Always thinking your better than the other clans!"

"Maybe it's good that I'm like Firestar! He was the best leader ever! It's just your warriors are to ignorant to tell the difference between a good leader and a bad leader. What's next? Your gonna think a mouse is a badger?"

A battle cry rumbled in Kestrelflight's throat, and he launched himself at Bramblestar. Taken by surprise, Bramblestar didn't have time to react before Kestrelflight bent and closed his jaws around his throat. Behind them, a newly named Ashstar saw her medicine cat attacking the Thunderclan leader.

"Kestrelflight! Stop it! Your a medicine cat! A really nice medicine cat!"

Kestrelflight finally released the leader, staring at him horror as if he didn't realize what he was doing. "Bramblestar! I'm so sorry!"

Bramblestar rose to his paws, and began to limp home. Before he could even get out of the hollow, he collapsed, blood pouring from the neck wound. The Moonpool began to turn red with it.

Ashstar stared at her medicine cat in pour horror and fear. "Kestrelflight, what have you done?"

"I-I-I-don't know."

Bramblestar, for a few seconds, saw his clan. Squirrelflight was pacing the camp. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Don't worry, he probably fell asleep on the way home." That was Graystripe's reassuring mew.

_No, I'm so sorry Squirrelflight. Remember me through our kits._ He thought as his senses ebbed away. _They'll be strong, just like you..." _Was the last he could think before his body grew cold, and his eyes stared blankly at the sky.

_Goodbye Bramblestar, we'll see each other again soon in Starclan. I'll try to be a leader as amazing at you. But I won't find another cat again, not like you..._


End file.
